Constellations
by TeawithKagene
Summary: Marisa Kirisame was an outcast, a deliquent and a criminal, if you may. An infamous thief with a past waiting to be unfurled. She's welcomed in a world of magic at a young age, and right now, she doesn't know what lies in a town called Gensyouko, when she's raised entirely on the streets of Makai.
1. Chapter 1

Except for my OC's, I own nada.

* * *

A/N: Yuri oh and this is ReiMari, or whatever the fandom calls them. As always, don't like don't read. Modern AU, involves cursing, mostly on Marisa's part and sexual content? Maybe, I don't know. I've never tried writing porn before. I don't think I'd follow canon, in fact, I think you should stop reading now because of all the non-canon stuff I'm going to write. Contains OCs btw.

"Hey, catch that damn thief!" Two men came from her back and she was zig zagging through a number of patterns, staying in the shadows, hidden.

On her left hand, a duffle bag of wadded greens, on the other a mobile device, something that she _'borrowed' _from a rich man. She dialled ten digits and hit the screen, putting the electronic device up her ears. It rung while she looked at the two men searching for her.

"Find her and send her to the boss. That rat has been chewing our connections right under our fucking noses!" _Serves you fucking right you scumbags._

There was a sound, like a cord telephone is picked up, "Hello?" The voice said cheerfully, "Where the fuck are you?" The woman growled and there was shuffling heard, "Back at headquarters. Where are you?"

Marisa Kirisame, known as Mari and infamously known as Valiant Guardian from a group called Crows, contains 4 members. 16, as of now, birthday January 21. Parents, unknown. Siblings, none. Address, unknown. History, unknown.

Only she knows about this. And even now, it still wasn't complete. The memories, the childhood, the laughs the cries, they were all caused by something not right for a child to see at such a young age. She was too young, too confused, too innocent and naïve, too frail to see such traumatizing things.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Is there anyone searching for you?"

"A whole unit. A few more minutes and back up would arrive." She explained, clutching the duffle bag tighter, swinging it over her aching shoulder.

She was impatiently waiting, waiting for a lead, for something to do. She can't just stand in the shadows. Not anymore. She's been living on the streets of Makai for so long, she can't die now.

In the mid of summer heat, seeing a girl wearing a black semi leather-rubber jacket with buckles, black pants, black ankle boots and a black RZ mouth mask, it would certainly rouse suspicion on the black clad girl.

The only thing that wasn't black was probably the white linings on the boot, silver metals for buckles on the footwear and jacket and her white hair with tufts of light blonde. It was styled in a unique fashion, the left side of her hair longer while the other side shorter, and on the left hung a braid that settled on her shoulder. The bangs were the main reason her left was longer and she blows it off her face constantly.

"Okay, I've tracked your location. Look at your right, you would see an old factory and on top of it, a flat roof. I'll be waiting there." Marisa looked at her right, locating the old building easily among the new buildings. It looked sad to look worn out among all the other brand new ones.

She nodded particularly to no one, "Alright." Marisa said, about to end the call. "Oh, and Mari," the voice said and Marisa took a step forward, her left foot leaving the darkness, "Be careful." She said silently.

The groups Illusionist and strategist, Marisa's lone best friend. Her title, Hollowed Magician. Kano Vega.

"You too, Kano." Marisa replied, opening the back of the phone, not bothering to end the call and just pull the battery out and take the SIM card, throwing it to the ground and frying it with a little magic.

The phone had done its purpose so she threw it to the ground mercilessly, the screen breaking upon impact of the damp ground and Marisa pushed off, running towards the direction of the factory.

The door creaked open with such noise that Marisa wasn't surprised that there weren't any bats that reacted. That bastard Kano could have met her on top of a fancy Hotel rather than this.

She walked across the abandoned floors, Stealing in daylight is a bad idea after all, the broken planks that were nailed to the window gave off a warm yellow light, and you could see dust gathering and disappearing.

Her shoes mostly came in contact with metal rather than bricks and she looks up and calculates a way to the rooftop.

_Do factories even have flat rooftops? The fuck am I thinking, I should focus. Focus you dipshit, focus. _

She inhaled deeply, getting a good whiff of grease and oil and rusting metal. "Where did she go?!" Marisa instinctively looked at the gate that was shut and hurried her pace.

"Don't lose sight of her! Search high and low for that thief!"

Stomping boots and loud noises, the gate to the factory slammed open and a few men came in, Marisa hurriedly climbed, metals echoing, but fortunately, it was being drowned by their own footsteps.

"There she is!" Jesus, you guys are barely two meters apart, no need to damn shout.

She fastened her pace, going to the second floor and running towards a door which had the sign "Stairs", she gazed at the sign for only a few seconds, then got her Desert Eagle, shooting at one of the wires that was supporting the second floor, causing the men stepping on it to fall to the ground. Perfect Precision. _Spot on._

Opening the door she hurried upstairs, reaching a door and opening it she was welcomed by a gust of warm air and sand, "Mari!" turning to her left she saw Kano and a helicopter ready, along with their Ace and Archer, Kai Evans and Reece Winter. The women waved at Marisa and she sighed in relief, shutting the door behind her and jogging towards her group. "How's it going?" Kai said, grinning at the golden eyed girl.

She climbed aboard, with the help of Kano, she dropped the duffle bag and exhaled, "Grand." she flatly replied and Reece flew the chopper towards the sky.

Marisa got a glimpse of herself at the mirror, her hair was a hot mess, and her face was pale, and her eyes tired. Her eyes were a shade of gold and deep blue on top, a weird but beautiful combination. Kai was at the front and she turns her body to look at Marisa and Kano, "How much did you stash?" she asked and Marisa shrugged, leaning her back at Kano's frame.

Kai had a shade of light blue for her hair, complete with blue eyes and a pale complexion, she was the known Ace of the group, she exceeds at brains, power and was known to be charismatic. While Reece was a brunette with brown eyes, speckles of gold around her pupils and was tanned, often seen at the beach. She was the Archer, with perfect precision and form she could hold a bow or a sniper and still take down her opponents, her only weakness? Close combat.

Kano dyes her hair regularly, and now she goes with a shade of grey and had blue-green eyes. She was the reason why Marisa decided to actually join the group, and it helped them fundamentally. "Mari," Kano said, nudging the girl with an elbow, "Hm?" she mumbled, her eyes closed, "How much did you stash?" she asked.

"A bag full." she replied and Kano rolled her eyes, Marisa sat up and opened her eyes, she reached for the bag, opening it and it overflowed with cash. 10,000 wadded into fine, crispy stacks of papers. "Did they see your face?" Kai asked and Marisa took off the RZ mask, "No one ever sees my face on a job." she clarifies and their Ace nods.

"With the money you've stolen we can get out of Makai." Kai said and Marisa nodded, "That's not all, really. You should see your bank accounts." the three looked at their bank accounts and saw 5 million was deposited. Reece grinned, "I could buy that sniper I've always wanted." she said and nodded at Marisa.

"Not to mention the materials you need for your bow and arrow" she added, laying at Kano's lap, "Hey." the latter said, narrowing her eyes at Marisa's golden ones, which winked at her and closed. "I have a city in mind that we can visit." Kai said.

Marisa just shrugged, "Whatever. We could go to London or Vegas for all I care." she said and Kano sighed, "Where?" she asked and Kai looked at her bank account, reading 5,005,000, she grinned, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2 Gensyouko

Except for my OC's, I own nada.

* * *

"We're considering this?" Marisa asked dumbfounded as Kai was already taking out their suitcases from the garage, the summer heat was easily felt through the closed doors and Kai nodded, "You said you didn't mind." She countered, "But so soon?" the girl replied as she helped Kai get one luggage that was out of her reach.

"You want to leave don't you?" She turned to Marisa, masking a blank face and Marisa said nothing in return, "Yeah, but don't forget that this is my _home."_ she followed Kai inside, their body enveloped in artificial cold air, "I grew up here, Kai. I can't leave so suddenly."

"You were raised on the streets, lived by murdering and stealing, you can't possibly call this your home." She returned, dusting the luggage off, "You don't consider this a home?" Marisa gestured to their house, the one they had been living for over 7 years. Kai sighed, swatting the dust off, Marisa waved her hand and the dust disappeared.

_She's offering you a better place to call home and your telling her to stay? Stay here in Makai? Where all evil lurks? Are you that fucking ungrateful? _

"I do. But it's not a proper home. I know where we can go to get away from this. From _all of this. _We can finally retire." Kai pressed and there was a fold of silence that was upon them. Marisa licked her lips and bit the lower, then nodded slowly, "Alright. I'm– I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I probably just lack some sleep. I'll pack."

She took one of the suitcases and headed to her room upstairs, leaving Kai to tend to the suitcases.

* * *

After a few hours the group had gotten towards a train that was heading to the town they were going to visit.

Marisa was lying down at her bed when the door to her space opened, she saw Kano outside, holding a book at one hand and the handle at the other. "Hey," Marisa said, raising an opened palm as a way of greeting the metallic haired girl.

Marisa scooted over and Kano sat at the edge of her bed, closing the door as she walked towards the blonde, "Hows your first train ride going?" Kano asked and Marisa snorted, "Bumpy, unsettling and rough." Marisa commented and Kano laughed. "You'd think the road would be smooth with all this luxury and shit." the blonde said, "Well, not everything's perfect." Kano said, looking at the space of which the duo were sharing, consisting of two beds at either side of the room and two fluorescent lights above the, between the heads of their beds were a table that had a lamp on and also some of their belongings and a wide window overlooking trees and roads at the right side.

"Kai's doing her best you know." Kano said.

"I know." Marisa replied.

"She didn't mean to make you leave your home so suddenly."

"I know."

"Makai is a hard place to live in and– and we could get killed any minute and it's really risky. You getting all this cash for us . . . it– it's a really great thing because we can finally leave that place and not have to look behind our backs every time and it's just . . . so relieving, y'know? We can finally be normal." Kano raked her hands through Marisa's bangs and the blonde was silent for a while.

". . . I know." Marisa finally said.

The door to their space opened again to reveal Kai and Reece outside, "Hey, it's time to go to bed," Their ace instructed, toothbrush in her hand, filled with red toothpaste while Reece was already brushing her teeth, "Why don't you brush your teeth at your own little bathrooms? We'll go to bed anyways," Marisa said, throwing them a pillow, which Reece caught and threw it back.

"Just telling you, no need to be so damn mad." Reece replied, pointing her foam filled toothbrush at them and Kano giggled while Marisa rolled her eyes, "Get out." she ordered and the duo looked at each other and shrugged, leaving the two to their own world. _Again, ungrateful bastard. _

"Let's get ready for bed." Kano said, throwing her book at her own bed while Marisa sighed, getting up and going to brush her teeth, "You know I only sleep at morning." she mumbled.

* * *

Morning came and Kano and the others awoke just as Marisa was about to sleep, "Oh, you fucking vampire." Reece said when the duo visited their room. Marisa grunted and turned her back to them, it never really changed, that habit of sleeping in the morning. She was used to it when she couldn't sleep at night when she was still living on the streets.

She trained her body to be awake and alert at night and lazy and calm at the morning. Demons don't usually attack in the morning, not when the roads were populated by humans, or youkais disguised as humans. Either way not on broad sunlight.

A few more hours of sleep Marisa woke up quarter to 12, the AC trying it's hardest to convert hot air to cold in a matter of seconds, she got up and saw that Kano wasn't at her own bed and she was alone at their room. She got up and brushed her teeth, the door opening when she was spitting out her foam, "Mari?" a voice said and she wiped her mouth, turning to see the person who said her name.

"Yeah?" she saw Kano standing outside and smiling at her, "We're almost there. I've packed my things and they're ready outside Kai and Kano's room so . . ." Marisa's bent posture turned straight and pushed her fingers through her back pockets, where a hanky and a wallet was located. "Oh." she mumbled, "I'll fix my things then."

"Yeah," Kano said quietly, "I'll go help Reece pack up." She moved to leave to close the door when she peeked her head out of the door again"Hey," she said when Marisa was staring at the window, "Yeah?" She replied looking at Kano, "Um, I don't say this often but I love you." A tiny blush managed to creep up Kano's cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

_She doesn't say it often because she says it a lot. How many times have she told you that? How many times have you replied? You're an ungrateful person who doesn't deserve her love. _

Kano left the room and Marisa gritted her teeth, forced to hear the footsteps getting softer. She released a sigh, "I love you too." _A little bit late there, fucker._

They got off the train and Marisa and Reece stretched, "Oh damn, fucking finally." Marisa groaned out, bending to touch her toes, "I got stiff neck because of that bed." Reece complained.

"Welcome to Gensyouko!" Kai said, tugging the group along. A few checks later and they were in the center of the town, "I heard there were like what? Two shrines? Three?" Reece said, looking around, "For a big town like this I think that's quite expected." Kano replied, "Can we check in a hotel or something?" Marisa asked, raising her suitcase, "In case you forget we barely made it through the checks and the weapons were almost exposed. And I just really want to stop dragging this shit around."

Kai looked around, and nodded, "Yeah, let's put these suitcases down and go grab a bite." _A__bout fucking time. _The group looked over a few hotels and decided to be a bit luxurious and go for a 4 star hotel.

Marisa went to her room and kicked off her shoes and socks and her foot immediately came in contact with soft rug. She went in, passing the bathroom that was just a few feet away from the door, there was a king sized bed and a huge window, a desk and a chair, a TV and a few bean bags scattered around, the room temperature was cool, cool enough to make Marisa want wear a jacket.

The room was decorated in jade and blue green, pleasing to Marisa's eyes. She dragged her suit and laid it down at the farther to the corner of the room and changed her skinny jeans to grey comfortable sweat pants that reached her knees and a black t-shirt. She sat down at the bed, which dipped at her weight and she turned on the TV, immediately it was directed to a channel that was action.

She eyed the room and spot a mini fridge, she opened it and saw a few bottle of read whines and even found a Jack Daniels, she closed the fridge and saw that there was a bunch of fruits at the wide coffee table.

She moves to open one of the bananas when the door to her room opened, "Hey!" Reece said energetically, "Uwah, nice place." She complimented, sitting down at the edge of the bed, bouncing a little, "It's a bit cold here don't you think?" She said and Marisa nodded, turning the AC a few Celsius lower. "How's your place?" Marisa asked and Reece nodded, "Not at all like this."

"I see."

"We're about to go." Reece said.

"Where?" Marisa replied, knotting her brows together.

"To grab a bite."

"Where?"

"At a restaurant."

"What–"

"Shut the fuck up with the questions and just come with us already," Reece snapped and Marisa chuckled, "Glad to know I could still get on your nerves." Reece stood up and narrowed her eyes at the Guardian, "We'll be waiting for you." She said flatly, causing another laugh from the other girl.

Marisa shortly joined them downstairs at the lobby, wearing what she was wearing when she changed, Reece eyed her, "Your not changing out of that?" she asked and Marisa snorted, "I'm not going to change ever hour like a damn diva." She said, pushing the group to the automatic doors, "Let's just grab a bite at maybe Paul's and go back." She ushered.

"Shut in." Reece coughed out and Marisa jabbed her lightly, "Fine, then check a few tourist spots, whatever."

"I want to visit the shrines." Kai said, looking at a brochure, "Which do you think is better? The Hakurei's or Moriya's?" Marisa shrugged since Kai was glancing at her, she fiddled with her Yin Yang necklace. It was originally supposed to be separated and were for two people, but Marisa never had a chance to give it to Kano yet.

"Both, I guess?" Marisa guessed and Kai grinned, "Great answer!" She said, marching down the barely busy streets, "They don't have much buildings here do they?" Kano looked around skeptically, "i guess this is more like a very large village rather than a town." Kai replied, "But at least there's restaurants." Reece said, pointing to a restaurant, "Weird place," Marisa mumbled, sticking her hands at her sweat pants.

The group went to a random restaurant and ate then soon left and wandered around town, "Hey, what is that? A cosplay of some sort?" Reece pointed to a swarm of bystanders forming a circle to which the group couldn't see what was in the middle of it. All that they could see was a parasol and all they could feel was strong power.

"Well, it sure isn't something normal." Marisa frowned at the pressure, "_Not one of these people feel this intense pressure?" Marisa thought as _Kai approached the crowd and Kano followed, "Isn't it too early to get into trouble?" Reece groaned, "She's right. Hey– Kai!" The duo stayed behind to watch half of the group approach the ruckus. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Marisa yelled, annoyed, stomping towards the Ace and the Illusionist, the Archer in tow of the Guardian.

They managed (elbowed, maybe kicked) their way to the front, seeing Kai and Kano looking at the middle, which had a girl dressed in a maid suit and a little girl, half the size of the maid shadowed by the parasol. The maid had silver hair paired with silver eyes, maybe blue, Marisa couldn't tell with what the way the sun was shining, and every time the maid moves her head the colour mysteriously changes. She was wearing a blue and white french maid outfit, an apron and all and a headband too. The little girl had blue hair and red eyes, pale, pointed ears, and from the corner of her lips were protruding fangs. The maid looked embarrassed by all the attention she was having while the little one looked amused by it all. "Maids still exist?" Reece whispered to Marisa and the latter just looked on stunned, "I thought they were just in fairy tales." Marisa replied back, smirking and Reece chuckled.

"The pressure is mostly coming from the little girl." Kai mumbled barely into Marisa's ear and she nodded in agreement, she pivoted and made her way out the crowd, sensing two pairs of eyes at her. When they managed out of the shouts of the crowds they walked passed them casually, like nothing in the world was ever wrong. "The little one looked like a . . ." Reece trailed off, looking for a right way to say it. "A Vampire." Marisa finished it for her.

"Not a day walker, from that parasol." Kano pointed out.

"Vampires here in Gensyouko? Is it more dangerous here than in Makai?" Reece said.

"Nothing is more dangerous than Makai, we speak from experience," Marisa flatly responded.

"Looks like she got her power in control."

"Well, no blood lust signs there."

"Remilia Scarlet." Kai murmured and the group snapped their heads towards their Ace, "What?" Marisa asked, "Remilia Scarlet," Kai repeated, a little bit louder since there were few people around them now, "A famous vampire and devil, the strongest out of her kind and here in Gensyouko of all places." Kai 'hmph'ed bitterly, "Her sister must be with her, then." Kano guessed, and she guessed damn right. "Exactly."

"And who is this sister?" Reece asked, "Flandre Scarlet, the little sister. She was locked up in the Scarlet's basement for 495 years by her sister due to her unstable power. Strong one, that she is. She's the Scarlet's dirty little secret." Reece and Marisa chortled, "495?" they both whisper-yelled. "I've heard a lot of rumours about Gensyouko, being the town next to Makai holding one of the biggest population of Youkais and other sorts." Kai explained, "Goddesses, even."

Marisa looked around the town, "It's peaceful, I'll give you that."

"This town is making Youkais and humans live together in peace." Kai trailed her fingers along stands, "It's a lot to take in, I know." Marisa shrugged while Reece shook her head, "Took in more than this." She smirked, "I guess we can never get out of the business after all." Marisa looked at her, "We're going back to killing?" Marisa's stomach sunk at the horrid realization. To think that she had escaped all that chaos and blood.

"Killing– . . . doing _things, _horrible things to people changed you. No matter how fucked up you are before– how we are before, the only thing that could happen is to get fucked up some more. And it's a cycle you can''t escape once you're in it." Reece clasped Marisa's shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb, "We can stop looking at our backs, but we can't stop killing people."

After a period of silence Marisa nodded slowly, " . . . Okay."

"Let's get to that shrine," Kano said, interlacing her fingers with Marisa's, tugging her along and Marisa offered a smile, she was the guardian after all, if everyone breaks down or falls, they don't have to worry, because she has their backs, they'll keep looking forward with Marisa guiding them, that is the Guardian's job.

* * *

"Are we going to Hakurei's after all?" Reece asked and Kai whined, "But I wanted to visit Moriya's!" Marisa sighed, "Suck it up, we're going to Hakurei's then heading home."

"Ara, visiting Hakurei's shrine? Outsiders, I presume?"

* * *

_Aaaaand that's done. I can't believe I'm actually publishing something (that might not even get attention, haha) on fanfiction. And I thought I wouldn't even have the guts to do it. _

_Anyways, it was late when I did this so forgive me for any thing wrong and shit. How's the story so far? Criticism reviews (is that even right?) are appreciated. _


End file.
